Van Meerveld (surname)
van Meerveld is a Dutch surname. Members of the family have immigrated to Germany, Canada and Australia. Individuals with that surname but generally no separate page One branch of the van Meerveld surname *Jan Aartsen van Meerveld m. to Hilletje Gerrits Vliek **Aart Jansen van Meerveld (1801-1861) m. 1822 to Teunisje Elberts van Donkersgoed (1803-1862) ***Hilletje van Meerveld (1822-1838) ***Elbert van Meerveld (1823-1891) ***Gerritje van Meerveld (1825-1915) m. 1846 to Tijmen Mosterd (1826-1891) ****Aartje Mosterd (1846-1900) m. 1869 to Evert Ruiter (1836-1886) *****Tijmen Ruiter (1870-1870) *****Gerritje Ruiter (1872-1944) m. 1894 to Aalt Guerts (1867-1952) ******Janna Guerts (1894-1951) m. 1913 to Jan van de Kraats (1889-1971) ******Aartje Guerts (1897-) m. 1919 to Aart van de Kraats (1891-1977) *******Cornelis van de Kraats (1923-1969) m.1948 to Elisabeth van de Kamp (1924-1999) *******Gerritje van de Kraats (1925-2001) m. 1950 Berend Vliek (1926-) ******Dirkje Guerts (1898-) m. 1920 to Jain Heining (1894-1977) ******Renger Guerts (1905-1905) ******Trijntje Guerts (1906-1909) ******Renger Guerts (1909-1989) m. 1933 Aaltje van den Hoorn (1908-1983) ******Aalt Guerts (1912-1984) *****Trijntje Ruiter (1875-1937) m. 1895 to Johannes Hendrikus van de Bank (1874-1954) ******Aaltje van de Bank (1897-) m. 1921 to Aalt van den Berg (1899-) *******Reijer van den Berg m. Louise Jeanette Huijssoon (1927) ******Anthonie van de Bank (1898-1916) ******Evertje van de Bank (1900-1901) ******Jannetje van de Bank (1901-1902) ******Gerritje van de Bank (1905-1965) m. 1932 to Pieter van Meerveld (1907-1985) ******Gradda van de Bank (1910-) m. 1936 to Hendrikus van de Berg (1910-1975) *****Renger Ruiter (1876-1910) m. 1902 Gijsje Jansen (1884-) *****Gradda Ruiter (1879-1950) m. 1899 to Hendrik Jansen (1875-1961) ******Aartje Jansen (1901-) m. 1920 Gerrit den Herder *****Heintje Ruiter (1881-1941) m. 1901 to Renger Schuit (1876-1951) ******Paulus Schuit (1902-1967) m. 1926 Elsje Meewis ******Aartje Schuit (1903-1905) ******Evert Schuit (1908-) m. first 1942 Hendrikje de Wild (1901-1946), m. second 1948 Janna Brons (1917) ******Hendrikje Schuit (1910-1951) m. 1935 to Jan Kamphorst ******Aartje Schuit (1912-1943) m. 1935 to Jacob van de Kamp (1907-1992) ******Geurt Schuit (1921) m. 1944 to Hendrikje de Zwaan (1920) ******Renger Schuit (1921-1978) m. 1951 Berth van Loenen (1927-1989) *****Willemina Ruiter (1883-1968) m. 1907 Willem van Boeijen (1876-1958) ******Aartje van Boeijen (1910-) ******Evert van Boeijen (1915-1916) ******Grada van Boeijen (1915) m. 1947 to Teunis van Kattenbroek (1918-) ******Evert van Boeijen (1916-1916) ****Hendrik Mosterd (1848-1848) ****Wijmpje Mosterd (1849-1881) m. 1869 to Aart Mosterd (1842-1922) *****Aart Mosterd (1869-1942) m. 1890 Maria Schouten (1869-1940) ******Maria Mosterd (1892-1960) m. 1910 Willem Harskamp (1889-1935) ******Wijntje Mosterd (1893-1975) m. Johannes Antonius Lablans (1902-1975) ******Wouter Mosterd (1894-) ******Aart Mosterd (1896-) m. 1921 Johanna Maria van Os (1899-) ******Wijntje Mosterd (1897-) ******Wijntje Mosterd (1900-) ******Wouter Mosterd (1902-1973) m. W. Lablans (1900-1968) *****Gerritje Mosterd (1871-1941) m. 1889 to Geurt Hiemensen (1864-1954) ******Gijsbertje Hiemensen (1891-1891) ******Harmen Hiemensen (1892-1960) m. 1919 Hendrijntje van Kommer (1901-1995) ******Aart Hiemensen (1894-1965) m. first Lubberta Wilhelmina de Weert (1888-1923), m. second Wilhelmina Hillegonda Koster (1900-1991) ******Gijsbert Hiemensen (1896-1897) ******Gijsbertje Hiemensen (1898-) ******Wijpje Hiemensen (1901-1985) m. 1922 to Dirk Jan de Vries (1895-1963) ******Teuntje Hiemensen (1903-1941) m. 1923 Hendrik Seinen (1900-1980) ******Jan Hiemensen (1905-1991) m. 1930 Jannetje van de Beek (1910-1999) ******Geurt Hiemensen (1907-1970) m. 1931 Geurtje van de Klok (1909-2003) ******Gerrit Hiemensen (1909-) ******Johanna Hiemensen (1911-1976) m. 1937 Hendrik Oskam *****Jannetje Mosterd (1873-1874) *****Jannetje Mosterd (1874-1944) m. 1895 Jan den Herder (1870-1949) ******Melisje den Herder (1896-1960) ***Willem van Meerveld (1837-1872) m. Hendrika Kieft (1839-1872) ****Jan van Meerveld (1864-1894) m. Helena Slokker (1866-1952) *****Gerrit van Meerveld (1894-1975) m. Geesje Westerhof (1897-1974) ******Hendrika van Meerveld (1915-2002) m. Hendricus Franciscus Vittali (1912-1997) ******Jan van Meerveld (1917-) (dec.) m. Ank (dec.) ******Martha Helena van Meerveld (1920-2008) m. Dirk van Veen ******Gerrit van Meerveld (1922-2005) m. Catharina Wolf (1921-2003) ******Aaltje van Meerveld (1923-c2005), unm. ******Hendrik Willem van Meerveld (1924-1995) m. Jannie Hubert ******Willem van Meerveld (1925-1943) ******Marten van Meerveld (1927) m. Wies Vriens (1931) ******Pieter van Meerveld (1929) m. Anthonia Theodora van Duijkeren (-2010) ******Helena van Meerveld (1931-2012) m. Teun van Eijk (-2006) ******Jakob van Meerveld (1932-c2009) m. Minnie ******Margje van Meerveld (1934) m. Hendrik van Geenen ******Johan van Meerveld (1936-2009) m. Emmy van den Burg See also External links